Visitation
by Inked4Life
Summary: After returning from a long work trip a young woman finds that Michael is in prison. MichaelOC


Betsy stared at the newsprint hardly believing what the story said. Actually it wasn't it story. It was the truth. There was an accompanying picture that provided all the proof that one needed to know. She felt her stomach roll and she covered her mouth when the bile threatened to rise. Was this why he had pushed her away? What was he reasoning behind such a stupid senseless act?

**_Man arrested after attempting to rob bank. _**

She re-read to article hardly wanted to believe that it was the same Michael. She let out a sob when she realized that her eyes had not deceived her. It was Michael. The story had mentioned his arraignment was scheduled for the next day. Unfortunately she had missed it. She had been out of town on business when this all happened. Now she could only get the news second hand and too late.

"This can't be. Why would he do this?" Betsy asked. She looked up and over at Veronica sitting on the couch. Veronica's expression was one of sadness. She didn't have the answers to give Betsy either. She was as confused as she. Michael had seemed so…different during the whole court proceedings. He had almost refused counsel but in the end had relinquished when Veronica had insisted. Michael had only asked that he served at the same prison as Lincoln.

"I don't know Betsy. I tried to call you but you were out of town and I couldn't get through to you on your cell phone." Betsy sighed. Damn the cell phone service. All the technology available in this world and she couldn't get descent signal anywhere.

"What did he say? Did he say anything about why he did it? I don't understand this. Why would he do this? Throw away 5 years of his life for what? I understand Lincoln's there but he only has a month or so left. It's just so…God!" Betsy cried out frustrated. She rose from the chair she was occupying and started to pace the living room.

"He believes Lincoln is innocent and to honest to do to." At Betsy quizzical look Veronica went on. "I've taken over his case. There's some…things that have surfaced that lead me to believe that Lincoln is being framed. That he didn't do anything." She quickly filled Betsy in on what happened recently. Betsy tried to absorb all the details but it was all too much. First Michael goes to jail and now this with Lincoln.

"I need a drink. I just don't know what to think here." Betsy said. "Want a beer?" She asked Veronica. Veronica nodded and Betsy went to the kitchen and retrieved to beers from the fridge. After handing one to Veronica she shakily opened her own and took a large gulp of the cold liquid.

"I'm going to the prison tomorrow to see Lincoln. I've got some things to go over with him. Do you want to go to see Michael?" Veronica asked finally after a few moments of silence. Betsy lifted her head quickly and looked at her. Visit him? At the prison? What would he say? Would he even want to see her?

"I don't know. I want to but he broke things off with me. It didn't end as well as one would hope especially since we started off as friends. Do you think that he would want to see me? Has he asked about me?" She asked. Hope was written all over her face. Maybe he has asked about her.

"Well…no but I thought that maybe it would be good for both of you. I'm sure that it would do him good to see a familiar face there. Some that is on his side." Veronica said. Betsy sighed and looked away. Was she on his side?

"I am always going to consider myself a friend of Michael's but I don't know if I can completely agree or be on his side about that fact that he has committed a crime. He tried to rob a bank. With a gun!" She cried. Veronica frowned.

"I know that it's hard to take in but I think that you should talk to him. Find out exactly why he has done exactly what he's done." Veronica said. Betsy bit her lip and seemed to think about it. "Just think about it and let me know. I've got to get going. Give me a call one way or the other and let me know what you've decided." Veronica continued on. She rose from the couch and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming over Veronica. Thanks for…everything." Betsy said. They hugged and exchanged goodbyes. When Betsy was finally left alone she could only sink on the couch and sit there thinking about all that she had just been bombarded with. Why was Lincoln being framed for a murder that he didn't commit? Why would the government be involved with that? Why was Michael suddenly a criminal trying to rob from a bank and then pleading no contest and insisted he be sent to the same prison as Lincoln? What the hell was going on here?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy sat in the passenger seat of Veronica's car and stared at the building they were parked in front of. Architecturally it was a magnificent building. She should know it was building she has studied when she was in school.

"You ready?" Veronica asked from the driver's seat. She glanced over at her and nodded. She gathered up her purse and then let herself out of the car. She followed Veronica as they made their way through the necessary doors and then security checkpoints to get to the waiting room. She started to few unsure about being there after she had signed in as Michael's visitor.

Ten minutes later she couldn't squelch the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach as prisoners were ushered into the room. She stood at the table she was occupying. Veronica had long since parted ways with having gone to a different area to see Lincoln. Betsy rubbed her now sweating palms on her jean clad thighs and watched for Michael to appear. Her breath caught when she saw him finally. He looked so…hardened. What was the saying? A hardened criminal?

She felt disappointment when she saw the flash of anger that passed through Michael's eyes when he realized who his visitor was. He slowed and then stopped. He looked as if he was about to turn and walk away and she suddenly felt as if she would start to cry.

Michael looked off to the side of the visitor's room trying to decide weather or not he was going to approach Betsy. She looked good. Too good. She looked as she has lost a little weight. Her blonde hair pulled back into a neat little ponytail at the back of her neck. The jeans and long sleeved Henley she wore were simple and understated but seemed to look so much more on her. She had a way of making jeans and a shirt so sexy. She was stunning and she was also a distraction. He didn't want to start thinking about her. Not now, not here.

He sighed and then turned back to her. He slowly made his way over to the table she was standing near. He didn't miss the joy that passed across her face when she realized he was not going to walk away. He had already walked away what was stopping him from doing it now?

"Michael." She breathed when he came to stop in front of her. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly. She wanted to kiss him passionately. She also wanted to punch him in the face. She had questions and she hoped he would answer them.

"Hello Betsy. You look good. Why are you here?" He asked. That was Michael. He got right to the point. Betsy frowned slightly and then nervously looked around.

"Gee Michael there's no mincing anything with you, is there?" She said. Michael smiled slightly and then indicated the seats. They both sat down across from each other. Betsy folded her hands in her lap and leaned forward slightly trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

"So why are you here?" Michael said beating her in breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Betsy looked up at him. Looked him in the eyes and tried to read them. Not that she had ever managed that feat. Michael was hard to read, hard to understand.

"Veronica came by my place yesterday. I had been out of town for awhile and she filled me in on what was going on with you and Lincoln. I was…shocked to hear about what you had…done. It was so unlike you. It was something that I never thought you would do. I mean it's not like you had to do it. You had so much going for you. Why did you do it, Michael?" Betsy asked, deciding to take his approach and just get to the point. Michael looked away and seemed to concentrate on the wall to the side.

"I had my reasons. Reasons that I am not going to get into. I had to do what I had to do." Michael said. Betsy frowned trying to figure out exactly what he meant. Had to do what he had to do? What the hell did that mean?

"This makes no sense. I mean if things were so wrong why didn't you come to me? I mean sure are relationship has fallen apart but we started out as friends. You didn't want to me as your girlfriend but I would have thought that our friendship would have lasted since we started off that way and we were friends for so long." Betsy said. Michael finally turned his attention back to her and fixed her with his stoic stare.

"This has nothing do with what we were and what we are. This is something I did. Something I will have to deal with." Michael said. Again there was no sense in what he said to her. She dropped her gaze down and it was then she caught the ink tattooed onto his skin. The wrist of his grey long sleeve shirt had ridden up offering her a peek of some detailed design. She quickly grabbed his wrist and managed to pull the sleeve up further to expose more of the tattoo. She managed to catch a glimpse more before Michael pulled his arm back and pulled the sleeve down.

"What is that, Michael? When did you get all this ink done?" Betsy asked. Michael refused to look at her. What the hell was going on him? This was not the man she had called her boyfriend for over 2 years. This was not the guy she had grown up with. What was going on?

"You shouldn't have come here, Betsy. I didn't want to see you. I don't want you to see me here like this." Michael said. There was pain in his voice. Finally some emotion was coming through.

Betsy raised her eyes to meet his. Several emotions seemed to pass through them and Betsy knew that while he said that he didn't necessarily mean it. She was sure that he was happy to seem him but that it also pained him that it was under these circumstances.

"Michael no matter what I will always love you. I want you to know that I am here for you and while I don't understand it…I'm on your side. That-"

"I love you too Betsy and please believe me when I say that I know what I am doing and please don't ask me to explain me actions. Just know that I know what I'm doing and everything will be okay." Michael said reaching across the table and grabbing her hands. He linked his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. Betsy couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from her eyes. A lump had formed in her throat and she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Scoffield. Wrap it up." A voice boomed. Betsy looked over at the corrections officer and wished he would disappear, that she could have a few more minutes. Michael looked down at their joined hands and slowly lifted one to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Don't visit again, please?" Michael pleaded. Betsy started to voice a complaint but the look in Michael's eyes halted her. She wouldn't visit. She didn't like that but she would respect his wishes.

Rising from the chair Michael let go of her hands and then came around the table to stand next to her. She stood and then found herself wrapped in Michael's arms. He placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"I love you. I'll see you soon." Michael said. And with that he was gone and she was standing alone and even more confused than she was when she had first gotten there.


End file.
